Slimes
is a liminal race whose bodies are composed almost entirely of a gelatinous substance. This particular species is a rare, almost unheard of, variety of Slime that mimics the appearance of a human. Whether they also mimic males and females, so far only one is known and is female. Appearance and Biology *Slimes are able to speak and understand human languages. However, they talk like little children. ::While capable of absorbing nigh anything, slimes need at least water and some protein to survive. When a slime is low on food it will seek out the closest source of easily-absorbed liquefied protein and attempt to consume it (this includes body secretions). *They are simple-natured, and if fed frequently, they seem to become attached to the feeder. ::Slimes do not normally feel sexual desire, but when this variety bonds to a male partner, it may seek sexual intercourse (often by force). *Slimes are able to grow in size when absorbing water, mainly through their hair shaped tentacles or by drinking it. But falling into a body of water will dilute the slime, which greatly weakens it. It is implied that exposure to large bodies like lakes or rivers could be fatal or at the very least be dangerous to the slime. *Slimes have very sticky skin, which could be a membrane that holds their bodily liquid. This makes it difficult to wear clothing other than raincoat and rainboots. This skin can melt if exposed to outside water, like rain. *Slimes have no solid organs, meaning they can survive a stabbing or blunt force without being harmed at all. Their bodies can shapeshift, reform and repair any damage. It's possible that slimes are immortal or at least unkillable through normal means. *Slimes can shoot water from their fingertips. Subspecies Red Slimes Red Slimes are a subspecies of slime. Compared to normal slimes, red slimes are more acidic and volatile, and their bodies contain more digestive juices. They are smaller than standard slimes and have more aggressive personalities, and are known for their acrid behavior and remarks. It is believed that they developed acidic bodies capable of digesting just about anything to adapt to life in environments with little edible matter. Green Slimes Green Slimes are a poisonous slime subspecies. Due to the toxins constantly bubbling, they are always surrounded by floating bubbles. It is believed that they are poisonous because they live in forests with many poisonous animals and plants. They subconsciously sprinkle their conversions with venomous remarks. Perhaps due to the water-soluble poison in their bodies, they have trouble holding their form and are incapable of maintaining a complete human form. Pink Slimes Pink Slimes are a rare slime subspecies that lives in flower fields. They consume nectar and soft flower buds, making them give off a sweet nectar-like scent. It is unknown what they do when flowers are not blooming. They are able to acquire nutrients effortlessly and have very upbeat and optimistic personalities. Their diet of flowers, which plants use to create offspring, makes their own thinking lewd as well, and they are thusly in heat all year round. Black Slimes Black Slimes are slimes that have turned black because their homes are polluted by toxic waste. It is impossible to determine their original color. Though they often make dark and satirical comments on society, they are not careful with their word choices and don't generally understand what they are saying. They are extremely violent and hostile to humans. Purple Slimes Queen Slimes Queen Slimes are slimes that have a higher intellect than most slime species; whether this is due to their age, amount of experiences or their environment is unknown. While possessing a higher intellect than most slimes; whose intellects generally measure around that of a human child, Queen Slimes rarely possess a higher intellect than that of a human adult. Known Slimes *'Suu' *'Nuru' Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Monster Species Category:Monster Species